Step Up
by TheIrishGilmore
Summary: Shelby Corcoran has missed so much of her daughter Rachel's life. But when something tragic happens, can she step up and be the mother she's always wanted to be, that Rachel needs in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few things to bear in mind when reading this story so you're not confused. 1.) Shelby has returned to McKinley to reach out and establish a relationship with Rachel. 2.) Beth was not adopted by Shelby, Quinn decided to keep her. 3.) Rachel is aware that Shelby is back and this story picks up a couple of weeks after her arrival. Other than that everything else should be pretty clear/ I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts as this is my first Glee fanfic.**

Standing in the ailse of the auditorium, Rachel gazed up at her mother who was standing on the centre of the stage, belting out a song from the Broadway musical Rent. Her angelic voice soaring over high notes as if it were effortless. Like she could do it in her sleep. Truth be told, she probably could. While it was normal to be awestruck by such talent, to Rachel, it wasn't just a case of admiration, it was a sense of justification. That she was in fact the daughter of someone with as much talent as she herself possesed. Her heart ached. The only thing Rachel wanted more than anything else in this world, was to be wanted by her own mother. And when Shelby Corcoran returned to Lima, to teach English and to reach out to her daughter, Rachel began to believe that for the first time in her life, she may actually get the one thing that meant the most to her.

Once Shelby had finished singing, she gazed out into the empty auditorium, and her eyes fell upon a diminutive young girl standing way back in one of the side ailses. As she glared through the blinding spotlight, she realised it was Rachel. For a split second, Shelby Corcoran stopped breathing. Something that had become a regular occurance anytime she was able to spend a moment alone in the same room as her daughter. Her baby. As Rachel slowly made her way down the aisle towards the stage, Shelby lowered her hand to her stomach, as if remembering the time, seventeen years ago, when she had carried Rachel inside her for nine months. For a long time after she had given birth, all Shelby felt inside was an emptiness. But now, it was like that emptiness had been replaced by this overwhelming feeling. A feeling she couldn't explain. It was love. But it wasn't just love, it was so much more.

As Rachel climbed the steps to the stage, Shelby turned to face her and remainded standing in the same postion. Afraid that if she approached her daughter, that she would scare her off. So she stood there patiently and allowed Rachel to come to her. "That, that was amazing", Rachel said of her birth mothers performance. Most of the time, Shelby allowed compliments go over her head, as if they were meaningless. Like they didn't matter because, in truth, it's not like she really cared what people thought. She was Shelby Corcoran. She didn't need other peoples opinions to feel justified in her talents. But coming from Rachel, it meant more to her than she thought it ever could. In fact, it was Rachel's opinion alone that matter. Because she wanted more than anything to feel accepted by her own daughter.

"Thank you", Shelby replied with an unusual warmth in her voice. Ms. Corcoran as she was known to her students and most people, what was not known for being a kind, caring, compassionate person. Most people viewed her as hard, cold, competitive and she was known to be extremely tough. But it wasn't because she didnn't care about people. The truth was, after giving Rachel up, she felt as if she couldn't allow people get close to her. Because once you let people in, it's harder to let them go. So Shelby closed herself off. It was just easier that way, because then she wouldn't form any attachment to people. And that meant saying goodbye didn't have to hurt. She had said goodby once before in her life. It was the most difficult goodbye she had ever made. So hard, it left a great big gaping hole in her heart that was never filled. Until now.

Being close to Rachel, being able to watch her go about her school day, and perform in the glee club, it was someone slowly healing old wounds. She only hoped that one day, they would have the chance to establish a proper relationship, and that she could heal the aching in her chest that she felt whenever she saw a mother with her daughter. Only time would tell what the future had in store for them. Noticing that Rachel was slightly more at ease in her presence, Shelby took a few steps towards her so that they were closer together and began to speak. "You know Rachel, when took this job and came back to Lima, I did it with the intention of reaching out to you", she said she gazed down at her daughter.

Rachel gazed up into her mothers hazel green eyes and she saw the sincerity they held as Shelby spoke. Although Rachel couldn't deny her hesitence in allowing herself to get close to the woman who gave birth to her, at the same time she couldn't help giving in. She just wanted a mother so desperately and she wan't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. But she needed reassurance. "I want you in my life. I do. But you've walked out on me twice in the past and I don't know if I can take you walking out on me a third time", Rachel said as a tear fell down her cheek. Seeing the fear in her daughter's, Shelby leaped foreward and cupped Rachel's tear stained face i her hands. "Rachel, listen to me. I am committed to this. I'm committed to you. I walked away before and everyday that I was away from you I lived with empitness that couldn't be filled by anyone. Anyone except you", she said as she wiped away a tear that had fallen down Rachel's cheek.

"I considered adoption. I thought, if I adopted a child, a child that really needed me, then I would get that chance to be a mother. But I realised that, while I would raise them as my own, treat them as my own, I would never be their mother. And that's when I thought of you. I realised that the only way I was ever going to feel whole was to come back for my child. My flesh and blood. You Rachel. You're what I need. You always have been. I didn't see that before but I do now. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. I can't allow myself too", Shelby finished as she gazed longingly into her daughter's eyes. Hoping that Rachel understood her. That she believed her. And with the slight nod of her head, Rachel had assured Shelby that she had taken every word to heart. "Okay. I'm willing to try", Rachel said as she regathered her composure. Straightening up and trying her best to stand with poise and dignity. Although it was somewhat difficult having just stood in front of Shelby Corcoran in tears.

"I just have one question", Rachel spoke up as Shelby stood by the piano gathering up her music sheets. "Yes?", Shelby asked turning to face Rachel once more. "What do I call you? I mean I know your name is Shelby and I know at school it's only respectable to call you Ms. Corcoran. But outside of school, what do I call you? Do I call you Shelby or m-mom", Rachel stuttered out the last word. Unsure if Shelby would be comfortable with it. While staring at her daughter, she thought carefully. Although it would be a dream come true to have her own daughter refer to her as mom, to end the years of anguish and misery she felt while she was absent from Rachel's life, she knew it was up to her daughter to make that decision. "Whatever you feel comfortable with", she replied simply. And both smiled at each other.

Checking the clocking an realising that it was now 9:30, Shelby burst the bubble that they had been in looked back up at Rachel. "Oh God, it's getting late. Do you need a ride home?", she asked her daughter, remebering that her daughter had shown up alone. "Are you sure? Cause I was just going to call Finn and have him pick me up", Rachel stated. Shelby waved off the idea. "Of course. Just give me a couple of minutes to close up here and then we'll go", she said. Rachel looked towards the exit and then back at Shelby. "Okay, well I have to go and grab my things from the choir room. Will I meet you in the parking lot?", she asked. Shelby nodded her head and replied with a simple okay and with that Rachel made her way down the steps, out of the auditorium and towards the choir room.

As Rachel collected her things and placed the sheet music back in the lock up with the rest of Mr. Shuesters files in his office, she was startled by the sound of a shuffling coming from the corridor. Closing the locker, she silently made her way out of the office and into the choir room. Glancing around the dark, the only light coming from the slight glare of the moonlight shinging through the window. Just then a shadown jumped out from the darkness and grabbed Rachel from behind. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand to stiffle her cries for help. Dropping her bag and her coat, Rachel struggled against him, trying desperately to break free from his restraints but failing miserably. Just then she was stopped by the sharp slicing pain just below her chest. Gazing down her eyes fell upon the knife that had been used to stab her.

Pulling the knife out, the man released is grasp on Rachel, when he noticed that the stabbing had knocked the wind out of her, slowing down her movements and stopping her screams. Rachel brought a hand up to where the knife had been just moments before and placed her hand over the gaping wound, trying to stem the flow of but but failing miserably. It wasn't slowing down and every slight movement she made caused her agonizing pain and everything she touched left a bloody stain. The man, realised now was the perfect opportunity to escape and he bolted out of the door. Rachel could do nothing but watch on as he ran down the corridor. Catching a glimpse at the clock on the wall, she could just about make out he time and realised the Shelby was probably waiting outside for her wondering what was taking so long.

With as much might as she could muster up, Rachel stumbled out of the choir room, falling against the wall in the corridor as made her along it. She was stopped by an overwhelming urge to cough and as she did, she saw blood coming out of her mouth. The pain was unbearable and the tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. All she could think about was Shelby. She wanted her mom. She _needed_ her mom. As she continued down the corridor, Rachel's head began to spin. Her legs turned to jelly and it became increasingly difficult to move. How was she going to make it to the parking lot? And that's when it hit her. Shelby was a member of staff who was probably parked in the teachers parking spot, which were closer to the school than the student parking spot. Gazing up, she saw the fire exit was a couple of feet away. If she could make it to outside through that door she would only be a couple of yards away from the teachers parking lot.

With as much energy and drive as she had left, Rachel, usung the wall to steady her on her feet, made her way passed the lockers and to the fire exit. Once she had finally reached it, her head began to spin faster and she fell against the door forcing it open and falling trough it, out against the hard metal fire escape stairs outside. Clinging to the railing for dear life, she put a step forward to try and make her way down the stairs, but her head was spinning too fast and she misjudged the her footing and went crashing down to the very bottom. Her body being battered by the force of the metal against her frail figure. Suddenly she hit the ground with a bang, smashing the side of her head of the ground and knocking her out stone cold. Alone in the darkness.

Standing by her Range Rover by the front of the school, Shelby Corcoran was growing tried. _Where is she? _she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. They were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago but her daughter was still a no show. Shelby was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a door crashing against a wall. Peering through the darkness, she spotted a black masked figure bursting out of the school and running off in the opposite direction. Clearly unaware that Shelby had just seen him. Then panic set in as she realised Rachel was still inside. Dropping her things, Shelby dashed inside the building, showing little regard for her own safety as the thought of her daughter alone in that building.

Sprinting down the halls, Shelby called out her daughter's name over and over again, but no response was forthcoming. Shelby could feel her heart racing with fear, and hot tears grace her cheeks as she rounded the corner towards the choir room. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as she she saw the bloody handprint that trailed along the wall and the lockers. There were puddles of blood on the floor every couple of paces. Shelby let out a sob and placed her hand over her mouth, trying to prevent herself from throwing up. She felt nauseous and her knees trembled, her hands shaking as she feared for the life of her daughter. Steadying herself on her feet she burst down the corridor, following the bloody trail until she reached the fire exit.

Pushing it open, she ran through the door and stopped at the top of the flight of steel stairs. When she turned and gazed down them, her heart stopped and she could hold in her own screams as she saw her baby, lying in a bloodied heap at the very bottom. "RACHEL!", she screamed. Running down the stairs, Shelby crashed to her knees by Rachel's side, brushing the hair from her daughter's face. "Baby, wake up. Come on wake up. Oh God", Shelby said as she gently tapped Rachel's face. In that moment Shelby broke down in heart wrenching sobs as leaned over her motionless daughters body noticing the full extent of her injuries for the first time. "RACHEL!", she shouted at the top of her voice. Shelby leaned down kissing Rachel's cheek. Pulling her iPhone out of her pocket she dialled 911 and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency", the woman at the other end said. "Please I need and ambulance my daughters been stabbed", she just about made out between sobs. "Ma'am what's your location?", the operator asked. Shelby wiped the tears from eyes as she placed a hand on Rachel's cheek. "M-m-McKinley High School. Please hurry", she wailed down the phone. Hanging up she tossed the phone aside and gently stroked her daughters hair. Praying to God that she would be okay. She has only found the courage to come back into Rachel's life. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Not like this. Not now. She needed to be her mother. But above all else, Shelby _needed_ her daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Here it is. Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews.**

The paramedics burst through the double doors of Lima General Hospital pushing the gurney that carried the lifeless Rachel Berry. For Shelby Corcoran everything was a blur. The nurses, the doctors and the paramedics all shouted medical information at each other, none of which made sense to her. All she knew was that as she held onto her daughters hand, she felt nothing but coldness and the sticky residue of blood reminding her of the fact that Rachel was literally on death's door, and there was nothing Shelby could do about it. As she walked briskly alongside the gurney all the way down the corridor, suddenly she felt two hands press against her shoulders as they came towards another set of double doors.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't go any further", the petite nurse said as she blocked Shelby's path, preventing her from going any further, As she stood there she felt Rachel's hand slip from her grasp as the medics whisked her to the operating theatre and she disappeared from sight. Leaving Shelby clutching her chest, trying to stiffle her tears. "But, sh-she's my daughter. I have to be with her", she said gazing down into the sympathetic eyes of the nurse, who gave her shoulders a comforting squeezed. "I understand that. But the doctors need to operate on her. Please, take a seat in the waiting room. The doctor will come and see you when there's any news", she said, and with that she turned and walked off down the corridor past the double doors.

Shelby felt the sting of hot tears falling down her cheeks as the reality if what had just happened began to sink in. Feeling herself beginning to lose control of her emotions, she burst through the door of the empty waiting room and once she was alone, she allowed herself sink into the feeling of helplessness and despair. Yearning for her daughter. Wanting nothing more than to be close to her. After spending so many years apart, Shelby couldn't bear to even entertain the idea that she may never get the opportunity to be a part of Rachel's life. Only a mere half hour ago, they were basking in the delight of being a part of each other's lives again. Now, Rachel was fighting for her life, while Shelby sat in a heap on the floor of the waiting room. Her whole body saking with fear as she cried for her only child.

A few hours later, Shelby was pulled out of her trance like state by the arrival of Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury. "Shelby", Will said as he dashed across the room to his former glee club rival and took a seat next to her. Emma walked briskly behind him, scrubbing her hands rigerously with the disinfectant spray she had taken from the dispenser just outside the door. "We just heard what happened. Is Rachel okay?", he asked as he placed a comforting hand on her arm. Shelby gathered together her composure, not wanting to show weakness to the man she used consider an advisary. However she couldn't help but bask in his genuine affection for her daughter. He clearly cared about Rachel and her wellbeing and that made Shelby soften to him.

"I, I don't, I don't know. I...", Shelby stuttered as she glanced down at her blood stained blouse. Her eyes watering over as the image of her daughter lying in her own blood at the bottom of the steps flashed through her mind. Suddenly she remembered something important. "Oh my God. I have to call Rachel's fathers. They need to know what happened", she said as she went to stand up. Emma stepped foward and hesitantly placed her hand on Shelby's shoulder. She may have been in a fragile state now, but Shelby was still Ms. Corcoran, and she intimidated Emma to the point she actually felt nervous around her. "Um, Rachel's fathers are on a business trip out of the country. Maybe you should wait for news first before you call them", she said.

Shelby stared at the short flame haired woman standing over her and although she had registered what Ms. Pillsbury had said, she couldn't help but notice something hidden deep in her eyes. Shelby wasn't sure what it was, but she had a feeling that there was something being kept from her. Something that she should know, but that Emma was reluctant to tell her. Before she could push the matter, a tall doctor with greying hair stepped through the door. "Are you the family of Rachel Berry?", he asked, glancing back and forth between the three people in the room. Shelby leaped out of the chair and walked up to the doctor. Standing so close to him they were toe to toe. "I'm Rachel's mother", she said.

The doctor gestured for her to have a seat and as she walked back to where she had been perched before he entered he took a seat next to her. Rubbing his hands along the legs of his surgeons scrubs. "The stab wound that Rachel caused a puncture to her lung, which cause a build up of fluid to accumulate. We've managed to repair the puncture but we've had to insert a tube in her chest to drain out the excess fluid. She sustain a couple of broken ribs and a fracture to her pelvis from the fall. All those breaks will heal in their own time", he said as he explained Rachel's numerous injuries to the woman sitting next to him.

"However the blow she took to the head...", as the doctor tried to figure out a way to explain the problem in the simplest way he could, his train of thought was interrupted by an impatient Shelby. "Just tell me straight up. I don't want you to sugar coat it", she said in that same tone of voice that used to send shivers down the spine of her students in Vocal Adreneline. Noticing the seriousness of the woman's tone, the doctor decided against beating around the bush and came straight with it. "There was some brain damage. We're not sure exactly the extent of the damage. But right now we know for certain that it will greatly effect Rachel's motor skills. Her ability to walk, to write. Even just the simple task of holding something in her hand. Now these things, they're not permanent. However depending on the degree of the damage, it could effect the length of time it will take for Rachel to relearn how to do these things again", he said matter of factly.

As she digested all the information she had just been filled with, she could feel her composure faultering at the thought of her daughter being unable to a simple task such as feeding herself. When Shelby came back to Lima, she was coming back for a daughter who was in the peak of her health. With great poise and posture. for someone her age. Now Rachel had been reduced to a mere shell of her former self. Someone who's life would now be compared to that of a toddler learning how to grasp the simple things in life, such as walking. All those simple things that most people take for granted. Because to most people it was second nature. But for Rachel, it was something she would have to learn to do all over again. A task that left her ambition of becoming a star on Broadway in serious doubt.

This was more than Shelby had bargained for when she returned to Lima. She had originally though that the most difficult part of being a part of Rachel's life would be establishing a relationship. Now that had been flipped on it's head and she had to contend with the fact that, now she had to be there for a daughter who, ultimately, had to learn how to live again. As Shelby turned to face Will and Emma, she could see the uncertainty in their eyes. Uncertainty over whether or not Shelby would stick around now that her idea of the perfect child was gone. Now that things had become much more complicated. Not that Shelby blamed them. She could understand where they were coming from. She had walked out on Rachel before, when things were much easier. It wouldn't surprise them if she up and let again.

But they had nothing to be uncertain about. For Shelby Corcoran was committed to this new role she had taken. The role of Rachel's mother. It would be the greatest role she would ever play, and she was not going to walk away from her daughter for a third time. She couldn't. She wouldn't. "Can I see her?", Shelby asked as she glanced back at the doctor. "The nurses are settling her into the ICU. They'll come get you when they're ready", he said as he watched Shelby nod her head. Just before the doctor went to leave he turned to Shelby remembering something he had forgotten to ask. "Oh by the way, I noticed Rachel had some cuts scars on her back unrelated to the fall. Did she have an accident previous to this?", he asked.

Shelby shook her head. Unaware of such markings on her daughters back. "I-I don't know. I've only just found my daughter recently. I don't know her medical history", she said innocently and the doctor just nodded his head and then excused himself from the room. Twisting around in her chair Shelby turned to face Will and Emma. Will seemed just as confused as her, but Emma, her eyes projected an unpsoken truth. "Ah, Will, could excuse us for a second. There's something I need to discuss with Ms. Corcoran, in private", she said as she held Will's hand in her own. Nodding his head, Will stood up and told them he would go get them some coffees and left the two women to talk alone.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to telling me something I'm not going to like?", Shelby said. Her breathing became deeper as she tried to alleviate the feeling of dread and worry that was creeping up from the pit of her stomach. Ms. Pillsbury sat in the seat right next to Shelby and placed a hand on top of the other womans knee. "There's something you should know about Rachel. About her home life and her relationship with her fathers", Emma said as she tried to hold back the pangs of gulit she felt about breaking one of her student's confidence in her by revealing something that was private and unknown to the other people outside of her home. Sensing that the conversation was about to become serious, Shelby straightened up and leaned closer to Emma.

"A while ago, Rachel came to me to talk. She was really upset and stressed out. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders", Emma rambled on as she flashed back to that time. Remembering the lonely looking teenager who had walked through her door all those months ago. "Go on", Shelby said as tried not to let her impatience get the better of her. "Rachel told me, well she told me that, that her father's would sometimes punish her if she did something wrong or she didn't meet their high expectations of her", she tried to explain as she looked into the eyes of the confused woman before her. Emma continued. "I got the impression that Rachel's fathers had been abusing her".

"Wait what!", Shelby said a lot louder than she sould have. "You suspected that Rachel was being abused and you did NOTHING!", she bellowed as she glared at the slightly frightened woman across from her. "Rachel never openly admitted that her fathers had layed a finger on her. Unless she confided in me there was nothing I could do. It would have been purely speculatory on my part", Emma tried to defend her actions. It wasn't that she blatently ignored a student. But without proof or verbal confirmation there was nothing she could have done. "Shelby Corcoran", came a voice from the doorway.

Turning towards the voice, an out of breath Shelby noticed a nurse in scrubs standing staring at her. "You can see your daughter now", the nurse said as she waited for the woman to follow her to the ICU. Standing up, Shelby walked towards the door. Stopping momentarily, she spoke over her shoulder at Emma. "Leave. Now", Shelby said. Reminding Emma of the cold closed off woman that people were accustomed to. With those parting words, Shelby followed the nurse to the ICU. Stopping at the door, the nurse turned to Shelby and explained to her about the various tubes and machines that Rachel was hooked up to, so not to alarm the woman when she entered the room. Taking a deep breath, Shelby pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Laying in the bed in front of her, Rachel was motionless. The only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the sound of the heart montior beeping next to the bed. Walking closer to the bed, Shelby glanced over he daughter. Wires and tubes laced around Rachel's body. Her head was heavily bandaged, a breating tube being kept in place by a strap wrapped around her head. Shelby let out a sob ad quickly brought her hand up to her mouth. No. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not when Rachel needed her to be strong. Pulling the seat next to the bed closer, Shelby sat down and grabbed a hold of her daughters hand. Placing a gentle kiss to it, she glanced back up at Rachel. "Come on sweetie. Wake up. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes again", Shelby said. But there was no movement.

Shelby felt helpless. She wanted so desperately to do something. To feel like she could help Rachel in some small way. She wanted to feel useful. But there was nothing she could do. The doctors were taking care of her medical needs and it was up to Rachel to as to when she would come around. But there was one thing Shelby Corcoran could. Something she could do extremely well. Ever since the day her daughter had been born, Shelby had always wanted to be able to sit by her daughers bed at night and sing to her. Although these were not the circumstances she would have liked, it was as agood an opportunity as any to let Rachel know that she was there. And that she wasn't going anywhere. Gazing up at her daughter Shelby Corcoran began to sing.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<em>

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the<br>world is at peace  
>This miracle God gave to me gives me<br>strength when I am weak  
>I find reason to believe<br>In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand  
>around my finger<br>Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
>Everything becomes a little clearer<br>I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
>has had enough<br>It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
>I've seen the light<br>It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what will be<br>Though she'll grow and someday leave  
>Maybe raise a family<br>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
>she made me<br>For I'll be there  
>In my daughter's eyes<em> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews everyone it really means a lot. Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop died and I only bought a new one today. Which was the reason behind my delayed update. Anyways I hope you like it and please review. I love to hear what you think. For those of you who are not aware of the song in this chapter it's Safe by Westlife. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Morning had finally come around in Lima Ohio. The first rays of the rising sun beamed in through the gaps in the venetian blinds of the hospital room, causing Shelby to stir in the armchair she had fallen asleep in. Slowly opening her eyes, she adjusted them to bright light and then stretched to waken herself up. Raising her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Standing up, she walked across the room to Rachel's bedside and sat down in the chair next to it. Placing her hand on top of her daughter's, careful not to interfere with the IV drip. There was still no sign of Rachel waking up anytime soon. The continuous beeping sound of the heart rate monitor on the far side of the bed was the only indicator that Rachel was in fact still alive.

Shelby reached up and gently caressed her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand. As she did this, she noticed a small almost invisible scar just above Rachel's lip. It was the first time Shelby had actually noticed it, mainly because of the fact it was the first time she was close enough to Rachel to notice such small imperfections on her otherwise perfect daughter. As she gently ran a finger over it, she couldn't help but wonder if they were related to the cuts and scars the doctor had told her about on Rachel's back. Then her mind began racing as she thought back to her conversation with Ms. Pillsbury. Had she been right? Had Rachel's fathers been abusing her? Although it seemed like the most logical explanation, at the same time she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Shelby hadn't been a part of her daughter's life for seventeen years. Until she spoke to Leroy and Hiram and of course Rachel, she couldn't be sure.

Though whether or not any of them admitted to it or not didn't really matter. Shelby Corcoran had spent years training and working as performer. As an actress, it is the persons job to be a professional liar. To convince people of how you're feeling or to make them believe in what you're saying. Years of perfecting the art of the Poker Face herself, had honed her ability to read people and know whether or not they were telling the truth or if they were trying to deceive her. It was all in the eyes. While it was possible for someone to physically and verbally lie, it was impossible for anyone to hide the truth within. It would only take Shelby one look into Rachel's eyes to know the truth. She just hoped her daughter would wake up soon so she could get to the bottom of all this sooner rather than later.

It pained Shelby to think that Rachel may have been the victim of child abuse. That the child she had so reluctantly given up, had been given away to people who may have lied to her about how they would make loving, caring parents. Had she made the biggest mistake of her life on that very day? All these thoughts had been racing through Shelby's mind. Even though she was still waiting to talk to the Berry', to hear what they had to say, she couldn't stop that part of her mind that was screaming at her to jump into action and do something. If Ms. Pillsbury's suspicions turned out to be right, Shelby needed to be prepared to act. Which was why she spent all night alternating between sitting by Rachel's bedside and out in the corridor on her phone talking to her lawyer about what could be done. If Leroy and Hiram had so much as touched a hair on Rachel's head, Shelby Corcoran would make sure they never even so much as glanced at Rachel from across the street ever again.

After a very long night and little sleep, Shelby felt the need for a caffeine injection. She would need it to boost her energy levels. She had a long day ahead of her. After Rachel had been placed in ICU, Will had taken it upon himself to call the young girls father's and they had jumped on a plane that night to get home. It was only a matter of time before they showed up and Shelby needed to be prepared to have, possibly, the most difficult conversation she would ever have to have. Standing up, she gently stoked Rachel's cheek and then made her out of the room and down the corridor towards the family room to grab a cup of coffee. As she entered, she was stopped in her tracks when she gazed up to find a room full of young teenagers sitting around. Taking in all their faces, Shelby recognized them as her daughter's show choir teammates.

When the kids themselves realized that Shelby had just walked in, some stiffened up in fear, for, like most students their age, they were terrified of Ms. Corcoran. Other's nodded their heads to acknowledge her presence. And then there was Finn. The minute Shelby stepped through the door the young man bolted out of his chair and made a beeline for the woman. "How's Rachel? Is she okay?", he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, Finn was bot nervous to be in Shelby's presence and terrified of what the response would be. Looking into his eyes, Shelby could see the sincerity, the warmth, the love he had for Rachel. Then she turned her head and noticed everyone else in the room watching her in anticipation of an answer.

"She's, she's alive. I can't really say much more until she wakes up", Shelby said shaking her head. Almost disappointed in herself that she didn't know any more than that. She knew the all about the injuries, the recovery process and all that other medical information. But she didn't actually how Rachel was. How would her daughter feel when she came to? Would she even be the same person she was before this whole nightmare occurred. Finn nodded his head at what she had said. The jock wasn't exactly the brightest person in the world, but, he definitely had heart and he had this understanding way with people so he knew when to keep talking and when to stop. Shelby turned to address the rest of the group. "Guys, thank you for being here. I know it would mean a lot to Rachel. But really, there's no need for you to be here right now. It could be a while before she comes around. Why don't you go home and when she wakes up, I'll call Mr. Shuester and have him update you guys", she said.

In other circumstances, Shelby would have allowed them to stay. But with the father's Berry on their way, she couldn't handle having a public showdown. Plus, she didn't want to risk revealing anything of Rachel's private life to her school peers that they may not know. She didn't want to risk any chance of her daughter being unable to trust in her. Or somewhere down the line, even confide in her. It was for the best that the kids were out of the way. When they showed no signs of moving, Shelby put on her 'don't mess with me I'm Shelby Corcoran' face, placing one hand on her hip, and like magic, they all lifted themselves from their seats and made their way out of the room. Knowing better than to even attempt to disobey or defy her request.

Once the room was finally free of the overly hormonal misfits, she made her way across the room to the coffee machine and was in the middle of making herself a strong black coffee, when she felt a presence hovering by the door. Turning around, she found Finn standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets, looking rather uncomfortable in her presence. "Ms. Corcoran, did you come back for Rachel?" he asked, and when he saw the woman eye him curiously he continued. "I know it's none of my business, it's just," he paused momentarily licking his lips and then gazing up at the woman. He was unsure whether or not he should be talking to her but he felt he owed it to Rachel to allow her every opportunity to get closer to her birth mother and if this is what it took, he was going to do it. Walking across the room, he stood closer to the woman so that he wouldn't have to raise his voice for her to hear him. This was a private conversation. He didn't want just anyone overhearing it.

"The last time you left, it broke Rachel. I don't think I've ever seen her like that before, ever. I just, I want to know if you're here for good this time. I don't want to see Rachel hurt like that ever again", he said. Shelby could see the sincerity in his eyes. Although he was right and her intentions were none of his business, after proving his love for Rachel by being brave enough to say what he was thinking, she couldn't deny him an answer. "Finn, the reason I came back to Lima, to McKinley even, is because I want, I need Rachel in my life. I made a mistake the last time, I'm not going to make that same mistake twice. I'm here for Rachel, whether or not she wants me to be. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how tough it gets. I'm Rachel's mom, and I intended to be the best mother I can be", she finished as she looked down at the cup in her hands and picked up a spoon to stir it.

Although Finn had his suspicions about Ms. Corcoran's intentions to actually stick around, in that moment, he could actually see her for the woman she really was, and not the heartless woman that many show choirs feared. For Rachel's sake he hoped that she was telling the truth, but with Shelby's declaration that she was sticking around, he had no other choice to believe her. She'd stuck around so far, maybe, just maybe, she was prepared to give motherhood one last shot. Nodding his head, Finn managed an awkward smile and then went to leave. Just as he was about to make his exit, he was stopped by the voice of Shelby calling after him. Turning around he watched as the woman crossed the room to where he was standing and he waited for her to say something.

"Can I ask you a question? About Rachel", she said as she looked up into the eyes of the confused young man. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess", he replied not sure where exactly this was going to go. Placing her coffee cup down on the table next to her, Shelby crossed her arms and for a quick second thought about how she was going to phrase her question. Deciding instead to just dive in and see where the discussion went. "Has Rachel ever said anything to you about her fathers or her home life? Has she ever looked a little down or upset?", she asked. Having heard Ms Pillsbury tell her of her suspicions, she wondered if anyone else closer to Rachel had noticed anything. Finn thought for a minute before responding. "Um, no, not really. But then Rachel always has her show face on so even if something was bothering her it's not something she ever show", he said.

Shelby nodded. Fully aware of the fact that her daughter was exactly like her. The proper little Broadway diva. No matter the circumstances the show must still go on. Just as she was about to give up her little interrogation, she suddenly had a thought. Something that might possibly conjure up something in Finn's memory that he wasn't aware of. "Has Rachel ever showed up at school with any, I dunno, injuries or marks. Anything like that?", she asked, hoping the brown eyes boy eyed boy would remember something. Thinking hard, Finn had vague memory from a couple of months ago that seemed rather insignificant to him. "Well, she showed up for glee club dance rehearsals one day and said she couldn't participate cause of some injury she picked up in her ballet class", Finn said trying to remember what the injury was. Shelby stood up straighter when the young man said this, realising that it could be vital information.

"What was wrong with her?", she asked, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. Finn looked down at her wondering why any of this matter. Was something wrong with Rachel? "Ah, she said it was something to with her back. I'm not sure what it was. I think she said she pulled a muscle or something", he finished, waiting in anticipation for Ms. Corcoran to say something to him to alert him of something was in fact really wrong with Rachel. "Thank you Finn. You can go now", was all she said. Looking at her with a blank expression, Finn reluctantly turned on his heel and left. Felling more confused than ever. Shelby meanwhile stood rooted to the spot, trying desperately to keep a her composure together. But although she tried, she could feel her anger boiling over at the thought of one or both of Rachel's fathers hurting the young girl. It made Shelby furious.

Picking up the coffee cup, she took another few sips and then walked over to the coffee counter where she had retrieved it from and set it down. Walking out the door she headed back down the corridor to the ICU and entered Rachel's room. The beeping sound from the machine the only noise in the room. Shelby wished so much that Rachel would wake up, so she could hear that beautiful voice again. Lifting her hand to her daughter's face, Shelby stroked Rachel's cheek in a soothing manner. Just needing that intimate touch to remind her that all of this was in fact real. That it was Rachel in that bed and that the events of the night before had happened. Picking up her phone, Shelby walked outside the room and was about to make a call when she heard to familiar voices coming from the nurses desk down the hall.

Turning around she spotted Leroy and Hiram Berry and suddenly, Shelby was transformed from the soft caring mother into the cold, fierce show choir coach who sent shivers down the spines of those who came up against her. As the Berry men made their way down the corridor, Shelby began to walk towards them, meeting them halfway and stopping them in their tracks. "Shelby, what are you doing here. You have no right to…..", Leroy tried to speak but he was cut off by Shelby raising her hand, gesturing for him to stop. "I'm Rachel's birth mother. I have more right than either of you two and no piece of paper is going to tell me otherwise", she said, putting as much authority in her voice as she could muster up. Leroy was about to speak up again when Shelby stopped him.

"I have one question. Did you have anything to do with the marks on Rachel's back?", she asked looking at the two men. Leroy laughed sarcastically, "What, don't be ridiculous", he said as he went to walk passed her. Placing her hand against the man's chest, Shelby stopped him from talking. "Did you?", she asked again glancing back and forth between the two men. "ANWSER ME!", she shouted forcefully, causing watchful eyes to fall on her from the nurses desk. "We only did what was necessary for Rachel to reach sheer perfection everything pursued", Leroy said, as if trying to excuse what he had been doing. Shelby gasped in shock horror at the admission. "What? You, you hit her, you abused her and you're passing it off as some sorted of twisted parenting technique?", she shrieked.

"What does it matter to you anyway. You have no proof, no legal claim. You're nothing", Leroy said, almost as if trying to break the will of the woman standing before him. Shelby shook her hand, forcing herself to hold back her tears. She was not going to allow a single tear to fall in front of these monsters. "I'm Rachel's mother and when she wakes up, I'm going to ask her what happened. The only proof I need is her word and so help me God when I get it, I will make you regret the day you laid a hand on her", Shelby said as she stood toe to toe with the taller of the two men. The anger etched across her face as she spoke. Taking a step back, she gazed at the two men. "Don't think about coming back again to see Rachel", she warned. With that she turned and walked away, leaving the two men reeling from the conversation.

As she made her way into Rachel's room she was startled by the presence of the nurses and doctor. Panic set in as thoughts of terrible things raced through. "Oh my God, Rachel", Shelby said as she hovered by the door. One of the nurses turned around to face. "Ms. Corcoran it's okay. Rachel's awake. The doctor was just removing the breathing tube", the nurse said as she walked towards her. Shelby returned her gaze to Rachel and walked towards the bed. Leaning down she grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and cupped it in her own. "Hi baby", Shelby said with a smile as tears of joy slid down her cheek. Rachel gazed at her through half opened eyes. The bright light from the sunshine through the window piercing her unadjusted vision. "Wa-water", Rachel whispered. Her voice barely audible after the tube that had been in her throat only moments ago.

Reaching over to the bedside cabinet, Shelby poured out a glass of water and put a straw in the it. Bringing it over towards the bed, she carefully positioned the straw in front of Rachel's mouth and watched on as the young girl grimaced as the cold water came in contact with her aching throat. Once she was finished, Shelby placed the glass back down and returned her attention to her daughter. "Rachel, there's something I need to ask you. I know this the last thing you need right now but it's very important that you answer me truthfully. Did either, or both, of your fathers, did they ever hit you?", she asked. Rachel lay there in silence. Tears gathering in her brown eyes, threatening to fall any minute. _How did she know?_ Was all Rachel could think. Unable to speak, Rachel simply nodded her head and then allowed her tears to fall as the truth was finally revealed.

"Oh Rachel", was all Shelby said as she leaned down and placed a long lingering kiss on the young girls head and then wiped away her tears. "Listen to me. I don't want you to ever worry about them hurting you again okay. When you get out of here you're going to come live with me", she said as she gently squeezed her daughters shoulder. "But what, what about the contract?", Rachel just about managed to say. "Don't worry about that. A piece of paper is going to stop me from bringing you home. They'll never lay a hand on you again Rachel. I promise. From now on I'm going to keep you safe", Shelby said and her daughter simply gave a small nod at what she had said.

"You rest. I'll be here when you wake up", Shelby said as she stroked Rachel's hair, coaxing her to sleep. Although she didn't have to try very hard. Once the pain medication kicked in, Rachel was out like a light. As she watched over her daughter, Shelby sat on the edge of the bed and began to sing to her daughter as she drifted off into a deep slumber. A song that Shelby felt summed up her dedication to being there for Rachel.

_Hard to find a way to get through_

_It's a tragedy_

_Pulling at me like the stars do_

_You're like gravity_

_Even if the wind blows_

_It makes it hard to believe_

_How ya gonna love_

_How ya gonna feel_

_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_

_And If you lost your way_

_I will keep you safe_

_We'll open up all the world inside_

_I see it come alive tonight_

_I will keep you safe_

_Doesn't even matter to you_

_To see what I can see_

_I'm crawling on the floor to reach you_

_I'm a wreck you see_

_When you're far from home now_

_Makes it hard to believe_

_So how ya gonna love_

_How ya gonna feel_

_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_

_If you've lost your way_

_I will keep you safe_

_Well open up all your world inside_

_Til you come alive tonight_

_I will keep you safe_

_We all fall down_

_We all feel down_

_Cause rainy days and summer highs_

_The more we pray the more we feel alive_

_How ya gonna love_

_How ya gonna feel_

_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_

_How ya gonna love_

_How ya gonna feel_

_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_

_If you've lost your way_

_I will keep you safe_

_Well open up all your world inside_

_So you come alive tonight_

_I will keep you safe_

_Well I will keep you safe_

_I will keep you safe_


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It's much appreciated and keeps me motivated to keep on updating and writing this fic.** **I hope you like the latest instalment. It's very short, I know but I've been pretty tight on time lately. I look forward to reading you're reviews. Enjoy **

As the evening time came around, Shelby was pulled from her thoughts by the movement coming from the bed on the far side of the room. Standing up, she saw Rachel slowly moving about as she began to wake up. Taking a seat next to the bed, Shelby gently caressed the younger girls arm to grab her attention. Rachel turned her head and flinched slightly when she leaned against the heavily padded side of her skull where the surgeon had opened it up to relieve the pressure that had formed on her brain from the fall. As a searing pain shot through her head, she made a mental not to lean on that side of her head again.

"Rach, you okay?", Shelby asked when she noticed her daughter's face contort in pain. Nodding her head ever so slightly, she swallowed and began to speak. "Yeah, I just I leaned to far over on the side of my head", she explained as she gazed over at her mother. Shelby nodded her head understandingly but in that moment, her brain was working overtime thinking about a million and one different thing's. How was Rachel going to cope with her injuries? How was Shelby going to the fathers Berry away from her defenceless daughter? But the thought that stood amongst them all, that really grabbed Shelby's attention, was what else in her daughter's past was she not aware of? That was what really scared her. Did the abuse just go as far as the marks on Rachel's back? or was there more to this than meets the eye.

For now, Shelby was content to just let sleeping dogs lie. At least until Rachel was out of hospital and she brought her home. The past could wait. Right now they had to focus on the present and that meant taking care of everything right now. Just as Shelby was about to speak, the greyed haired doctor from the night before walked in the door wearing his white lab coat over a shirt and tie. Looking ever the professional working man. As he walked over to the bed, he shot a smile at Shelby and then turned to face the younger girl lying in the bed before him. "How's my patient doing? He asked as he flicked through her medical chart, checking Rachel's stats.

"Okay, my head and my chest are a little sore though", Rachel replied she said watching as the doctor made his way to the side of her bed. "That's to be expected. You'll be in some pain for a while. Now do you want some good news?", he asked with a small glint of a smile. Rachel answered him with a simple yes and the doctor continued. "The fluid in your lung is almost completely gone so tomorrow morning we'll be taking you down to theatre to remove the chest tube", he said he leaned on hand on the head of her bed and the other down the side rail. "That's great", Shelby said from her seat as she glanced back and forth between Rachel and the doctor.

"Now for the not so good news", the doctor said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "The knock you took to the head was pretty serious. There was some swelling and a build-up of pressure. The fall caused some damage, we're certain that the extent of the damage consists mainly to your motor skills", he said as she looked at the confused and somewhat scared expression on the young teenagers face. Shelby placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. Feeling a little unsure as to whether or not Rachel wanted her there or not. They had only committed to working on their relationship as mother and daughter before the attack, Shelby didn't want to feel like she was pushing all of this on Rachel.

"Honey", Shelby said affectionately, "Do you want me to wait outside while you talk to Dr. Carter?", she asked. Rachel glanced at her mother, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears, waiting anxiously for something that would cause her willpower to break and unleash those tears from their holding place. "No. Stay", Rachel said. Returning her gaze to the doctor, the young girl gathered together her composure and found her voice. "What does that mean, what effect will that have?", she asked as she felt the comforting hand of Shelby stroke her arm. The doctor gazed back and forth between mother and daughter. He could see the knowing look on Shelby's face. She was fully aware of what the brain injury meant for her daughter. Now she was just waiting in anticipation for the doctor to break the news.

"Rachel, your motor skills affect your brains ability to grasp co-ordination. Your ability to walk, to hold objects in your hands or even pick them up", he said, and knowing that there was no way to sugar coat what he was saying he simply continued on. "The reality is, you're basically going to be starting your life over again. You will have to undergo intense rehabilitation to learn how to walk and balance, to use your hands. Even your hand eye co-ordination will need to be worked on", he said in a matter of fact tone. Rachel laid there absorbing all the information her brain suddenly went into over drive.

"What? No I can't. Sectionals are coming up, I need to be prepared. I'm the main soloist. I have to be there. It's my senior year I can't just, not participate. It would seriously affect my chances of getting into a performing arts college. This is unacceptable", Rachel said this time the tears falling freely from her eyes and leaving behind a glistening track along her once bronze cheek. The doctor could understand Rachel's pain. It was by far the worst timing for something like this to happen. But there was nothing he could do to speed up the recovery. He was a doctor not a miracle worker. No matter what he did, the simple fact remained that Rachel was only going to begin healing in her own time. It was simple science and no medical wonders could change that.

"I'm sorry Rachel. But the only way you are going improve is by undergoing rehabilitation. It's up to you and how hard you're willing to work that will determine whether or not you will be able to participate in any school activities", the doctor replied, giving the young girl a sympathetic nod of his head before leaving the room. Shelby watched on as Rachel stared off into space. Her gaze focused on the ceiling, her face expressionless. "Shelby, what am I going to do?", Rachel asked, her voice quivering. Glancing up into her daughters eyes, Shelby felt conflicted over Rachel calling her by her name. Deep down she wanted desperately to be called mom. But another part of her realised, it was going to take a while for Rachel to be comfortable using that word.

"You're going to rest. And when you're ready to leave her, I'm going to take you home to my house and we are going to work hard to get you better. To get you ready for competition", Shelby said with a determination that was the driving force behind all of Vocal Adrenalines success. It was what was going to help Rachel get better. To get her back into shape and perhaps, even make her better than before. She was not going to sit back and allow all of Rachel's dreams and hard work to just fall by the way side. Not now. Not when she had so much talent. Talent that would surely see her succeed in her quest to become a Broadway superstar. Shelby Corcoran had never failed at anything in her life. At least not anything she out her heart and soul into. She would be damned if she were to fail at this. It would be the most important task she would ever undertake. Failure was simply not an option.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Here it is, chapter five. Hope you like it. I can't wait to read your reviews and hear your thoughts. Happy reading.**

Walking through the halls of McKinley High, the place was eerily quiet. Too quiet. It gave Shelby an uneasy feeling. It was six thirty in the evening. School was out for the day and the building had since been abandoned by the students and staff. Shelby was alone, with nothing but her thoughts for company. As she made her way down the corridor towards the main choir room, she was stopped by the presence of crime scene tape blocking off entrance to that particular hallway. The place had been investigated, evidence had been collected, photographic proof had been taken and now all that was left was the overwhelming smell of bleach.

Standing rooted to the spot, Shelby's memory flashed back to the image of the night before from when she had run into the school. In her mind, she could still see the bloody handprints along the lockers, the pools of blood on the floor. It was like all the good things about the school had been erased from her memory by that one image. That one moment in her life when she thought she would lose the only thing in her life Shelby was ever proud of or grateful for. As her train of thought turned to Rachel, she instinctively placed her hand on her stomach. As she often did when remembering her child.

This simple action was something Shelby began doing shortly after Rachel's birth. At the time it was out of mourning for the loss of the child she would never see grow up. Now, it was to ease the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she realised how close had come to losing Rachel forever. A thought which made her feel all the more guilty about wasting so much time tracking her daughter down and missing out on so many milestones. That was something Shelby was determined to rectify. Now that she was back in Rachel's life she was going to make sure for every competition, every new boyfriend, every fashion crisis. She was going to be someone her daughter could depend on . No matter what.

Above all else, she was going to whatever she could to erase her daughter's painful past. All the abuse, the neglect. Shelby was going to be the parent that Rachel head yearned for, for so long. The parent that had been missing. Every day without fail, she would show her daughter love and affection, kindness and warmth. She would be a shoulder to cry on when things got tough. A tower of strength and when Rachel was weak. A shield of protection from the dangers life brought. For the first time ever. Shelby Corcoran was going to be there for Rachel. Without question and without fail. This was her time to undo the damage she had caused and correct her mistakes.

As Shelby's gaze lingered on the empty corridor, she was suddenly startled by hand being placed on her shoulder. Jumping at the unexpected touch, she let out a small high pitched screech. Turning around she came face to face with Emma Pillsbury. Shelby's actions startled the smaller woman who hadn't expected her to react that way. "Oh God. Don't sneak up on people like that", Shelby said as she placed her hand over her chest trying to regulate her breathing. Emma blushed realising her mistake. It probably wasn't the best idea to come up behind someone standing next to the crime scene where their child had been viciously attacked the previous night. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to startle you", Emma replied in a quiet tone.

Gazing down at her hands she looked at the backpack she was holding and then gazed back up at the woman standing before her who intimidated her to no end. "I just, Will found this in the choir room this morning. He wasn't sure whether or no Rachel wanted it", Emma said, as she raised the bag up in front of Shelby, waiting for her to take it from her hand. Glancing down the backpack, Shelby grabbed a hold of it and then lowered her head. She could hear the sound of Ms. Pillsbury shuffling down the corridor as she went to walk away. "You were right", Shelby called out. Stopping Emma in her tracks. She turned around to face the older woman.

"About Rachel's fathers. You were right. They were abusing her", Shelby said as she tried to stop a small sob escaping her mouth. Emma gazed down at her fidgeting hands, saddened by the fact that her suspicions had been right. She could see it in Shelby's eyes that the truth was eating away at her. That it made her feel worse for not being there for Rachel when she was growing up. Emma slowly moved back towards where Shelby was standing and placed a gentle hand on the woman's arm. A small gesture to show the compassion she felt for Rachel and Shelby's situation. "I'm sorry Shelby. I should have done more, I should have pushed Rachel to tell me the truth so I could act", Emma said, feeling slightly frustrated by the whole thing.

Shelby shook her at what Ms. Pillsbury was saying. It wasn't her fault what had been happening to Rachel. They were circumstances outside of her control. "No, it's not your fault. I don't blame you. The truth is, I blame myself for waiting so long to come back and find Rachel", Shelby said as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Shelby, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know what was going on. You thought Rachel had two loving parents who were raising her to the best of their ability. You couldn't have known what was going on", Emma replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at Shelby with a look that showed she genuinely meant what she was saying.

Although technically, Emma was right, it still didn't make Shelby feel any better. "That might be true, but it still won't put my mind at rest. Not until I know all about Rachel's past", Shelby said as she glanced down at the floor, trying her best to conjure up the strength to put on her best show face to hide her weakening composure. Emma gave her a sympathetic smile and then reached over her hand and placed it on Shelby's arm. "Well if you or Rachel ever need anyone to talk to, even just to listen, please call me. I'd like to think I could help in some way", she said. Shelby nodded her head and thanked Emma for her gratitude. With a few small parting words, Ms. Pillsbury left and Shelby found herself standing alone in the corridor with no company but that of her own shadow.

As Shelby pulled her Range Rover up outside the Berry family home, she instantly found herself remembering the time she had spent there while she had been pregnant with Rachel. She remembered thinking how kind and generous Leroy and Hiram where. Never in a million years did she think she would have gotten it so horribly wrong. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she saw the small van pull up behind her. Certain that the Berry's would not make the task of Rachel moving out easy, she had taken it into her own hands to hire some muscle to help her retrieve Rachel's things without either of Rachel's fathers bothering her.

Reaching into her handbag, she removed a brown envelope and peaked inside to make sure everything she needed was in it. Climbing out of her car, she nodded at the man in waiting in the van behind her to follow her. He was a body builder by profession. He was currently Ohio states Mr. Muscle. He was big. Really big. Big enough to make even the most persistent of people back down. Walking up the garden path, Shelby stopped at the door and rang the bell. Waiting impatiently for one or both men to answer the door. As expected Leroy answered it. When his brain had finally registered that it was Shelby at the door, he crossed his arms and his face turned to one of annoyance and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?", he bellowed, alerting his husband who quickly made his way down the hallway and stood just behind him. "What's going on?", Hiram asked, noticing the huge muscle man standing next to Shelby looking like he was ready to hurt someone. Shelby raised the envelope in her hand for both men to see. "Court papers. Ordering that Rachel be temporarily be place in my custody until a full investigation is conducted", she said as she flung them at Leroy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to pack Rachel's things", she said as she stormed passed them and up the stairs. Followed closely behind by Bruce, her hired muscle and then, Leroy and Hiram.

As Shelby glanced around Rachel's room, she couldn't help but feel a deep connection with her daughter. Posters of famous Broadway musicals hung perfectly aligned on the walls. Calling Bruce over she told him to go down and retrieve the boxes they had bought to pack up Rachel's room. Nodding his head, he walked out the door and down the stairs leaving the three parents alone to talk, or argue, whichever came first. "You have no right to do this", Hiram said as he watched Shelby scan through her daughter's CD and record collection. Impressed by her daughter's diverse taste in music. "Oh but I can. And I intend to do everything in my power to make sure that temporary custody is changed to permanent custody", she finished.

Just as Bruce walked into the room with the large stack of unfolded boxes, Shelby removed her black blazer and tossed it onto the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, Bruce and I have some packing to do", Shelby said, glaring at the two men and giving them her most lethal death stare. The same stare that terrified students who stepped out of line and even sent their parents running for the hills. Glancing down at the papers in his hand and then around the room that Bruce was already beginning to pack away, he looked up at Shelby. "This isn't over", he replied pointing his finger at her before turning around nudging Hiram out of the room.

Once the men were out of sight, Shelby rolled up her sleeves and began to pack away her daughter's belongings. Each item that she held in her hands felt like part of a jigsaw puzzle. Something for Shelby to piece together to paint a picture of Rachel's past and all that she had achieved throughout her childhood. While a small part of her felt guilty about the fact that she had missed so much, another overwhelming part of her marvelled in being able to finally get an insight into her daughter's life.

After two hours of packing and shifting the boxes from the room down to Bruce's van, finally they had completed the task. As Bruce left to transfer all the boxes t Shelby's home on the far side of town, Shelby unrolled her sleeves, pulled on her blazer and took one last glance around the bear room. Making a promise to herself that she would never see Rachel end up back in that house again. Walking out the door and closing it behind her, she made her way down the stairs and towards the front door. "You're making a big mistake", Leroy called out from behind her. Turning around, Shelby gazed at the man. "The only mistake I ever made was signing that contract and giving my daughter to you", she said. Walking over to Leroy she glared up into the man's eyes. "And if I found out anything else that you or your husband have done to Rachel, your life won't be worth living", she hissed. And with that she left with the same theatricality as she entered with.

Having made her way across town to her home to make sure Bruce had managed to deliver all the boxes, Shelby made her way up the stairs to the spare room and gathered together some essentials for Rachel and packed them into a gym bag. Making sure the teen had everything she would need. Including Rachel's iPod and docking station. Glancing around the bear room, Shelby made an appointment note in her phone to discuss room colours and decoration with an interior designer. This would be her daughter's new room. She wanted it to feel as homely as possible. However, for the time being Shelby would have to convert her downstairs office into a room until Rachel was able to manage stairs.

Content that she had everything together, Shelby locked up the house and headed back to the hospital. She intended to spend that night at home so she could get some proper rest, but she needed to bring Rachel some things from home and she wanted to make sure she was comfortable before she left her on her own. The following morning Rachel would be in surgery having her chest tube removed and Shelby wanted to be well rested. She also had an appointment with Principal Figgins regarding her teaching position and she couldn't handle talking to the man in her current worn out state. Especially not if there was a slight possibility, of Cherrio coach Sue Sylvester unexpectedly dropping by.

As she made her way down the corridor towards the ICU, she was surprised to find a room full of teenagers happily chattering away to Rachel who had a smile on her face. Something which had been sorely missing. Gazing around the room, she admired the balloons, the floors, even the' I heart you' teddy bear sitting on the end of the bed next to the enormous box of chocolates. The New Directions glee club were an odd bunch of characters. Ranging from high school royalty, to bottom of the ladder losers. There were days when they absolutely hated each other, attacked one another with spiteful remarks. But through it all, they were team. And when one member was down and out, the rest took and stand and pulled them back up. A quality Shelby really admired in the way Will nurtured his kids. Making sure they looked out for one another.

"I see the party's started without me", Shelby said smiling at the group of teenagers as she crossed the room and made her way over to the armchair placing the gym bag on it. Finn smiled awkwardly at her. "Yeah, sorry. I hope you don't mind, we just though Rachel could use some company", he said. Shelby nodded understandingly at him. "Of course I don't mind. I'm glad to see that smile back in its rightful place", she said pointing to Rachel who was beaming. Kurt stood to the side and Shelby caught him staring at her. "Something the matter Kurt?", she asked. The young man jumped back slightly, caught off guard by her question. "Oh God no, I was just thinking how strange it is seeing you being so, so nice", he said. When he saw Shelby raise an eyebrow at what he had said he realised that he made her sound like some sort of heartless witch.

"Not that you're not a nice person. I don't really know you. But you're Shelby Corcoran. You used to coach Vocal Adrenaline. You helped them win four straight national titles. It's just strange seeing being so, normal", he said. Shelby laughed realising where exactly Kurt was trying to take the conversation and sensing him tense up, she decided to put the boy out of his misery. "Kurt believe it or not, Coach Shelby and Shelby Corcoran, are two completely different people. That said, both of them will gladly tear apart anyone who dares try to cross me or my family", she said with a slight sarcastic tone. Messing with Kurt's head, but at the same time, the actual sentiment itself ringing true for Rachel.

"Okay you guys, it's getting late, visiting hours are over it's time to go", a nurse said as she hovered by the door. Everyone in the room began to gather themselves up and one by one said their goodbyes to Rachel, wishing her luck tomorrow in her surgery. Finn leaned down and kissed her and promised to stop by after school. Once everyone had left the room, Shelby went and sat on the bed next to her daughter. "You look exhausted. You should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow", Shelby said in a hushed tone as she rubbed Rachel's arm. Rachel yawned and agreed with her mother. "I'm going to go home tonight, but I'll be back first thing in the morning okay", she finished.

"Shelby, will wait with me. Until I fall asleep?", Rachel asked , almost feeling childish in her request. Nodding her head, Shelby leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Of course ", she said. Tucking the covers in around Rachel, she was careful not to disturb the wires and tubes running along Rachel's body. As she stroked Rachel's cheek she began to sing the words of a lullaby. The same lullaby she used to sing when she was pregnant with her daughter. And as she sang, Rachel began to drift off to sleep.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will sail your worries to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._

"Good night baby", Shelby whispered and with that, she exited the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is. Chapter 6. Sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy lately. I hope you like it and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this fic to their favourites. I really appreciate it. This is quite a long chapter. I felt I had some making up to do for taking so long to update. This chapter deals with quite a sensitive topic so I apologise in advance to anyone who is upset or offended by it. But please, I hope you enjoy it and that I managed to convey the seriousness of this issue. I look forward to your reviews and hearing your thoughts. **

Shelby peered out through the venetian blinds of the hospital room. Rachel's surgery was only due to take an hour at most to complete so Shelby waited eagerly for her return. Just as the clock hit eleven o'clock, she heard the sound of footsteps and wheels coming from down the corridor. Turning around, she smiled when she saw the nurses wheeling Rachel into the room. Setting the bed back up in its original position, they placed the IV bag back on the hanger by the bed and reconnected all the wiring to its appropriate machinery. Reaching above the bed, the head nurse grabbed a hold of the nasal catheter and placed it behind Rachel's ears, tightening the grip below her chin to keep it in place.

"The surgery went really well. She should wake up from the anaesthesia shortly", the nurse said with a smile as she jotted down some stats in the chart at the bottom of the bed and then placed it back down, leaving Shelby on her on with her daughter. Taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, Shelby tucked the covers in around Rachel and then reached down and cupped her hand between her own, placing a on it as she held it close to her. It was strange to Shelby how maternal instinct could take over so suddenly. It was like somebody had hit a switch and everything Shelby did for Rachel was second nature. Like it was something she had been doing it for years.

When the reality was, she had only been doing it a mere, two or three days. She wasn't sure what it was that pushed her into action, it was like an overwhelming took over and Shelby just had to act. It was all knew to her, but she had to admit, she was relishing every minute of it. She was finally a mother. Finally, that piece that had been missing her most of her life, that she had spent years searching for, had been found and she was so grateful for that second chance. Leaning the side of her head against her hands that were still clutching Rachel's, Shelby began humming a lullaby as gazed lovingly at her daughter.

Within a small few moments, Rachel began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly as she adjusted to the light. She felt a little out of it. Probably a side effect of the anaesthesia she thought to herself. "Morning Sleeping Beauty", Shelby said from where she was sitting. Rachel smiled slightly at the greeting, silently overjoyed that Shelby had been there when she had woken up from her surgery. Just like she had promised her she would. "Hey", Rachel managed in a hushed tone. Shelby leaned closer to her and gently stroked the strands of Rachel's hair that were visible under the bandage wrapped around her head.

"You feeling okay?", she asked her daughter who was fighting to keep her eyes open. Rachel gave one nod of her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just a little gro-groggy", Rachel said almost having to use all her brain power to force out the words. She was exhausted and couldn't hide it. Shelby seeing her daughter struggle against tiredness, decided now would be the perfect time to head over to McKinley and get her meeting out of the way with. "Okay, you get some rest. I have some errands to run but I'll be back this afternoon. I'll pick up some DVD's for you to watch, okay", Shelby said. Unable to muster up the energy to speak, Rachel smiled and then closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Once she was content that Rachel was sound asleep, Shelby stood up from the chair and gathered together her things. After slinging her handbag over her shoulder, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead. When she exited the room into the main corridor, she pulled out her phone and dialled Principal Figgin's number. It took five dial tones before the phone was answered and Shelby was put through to his office. "Figgin's, it's Shelby Corcoran. About that meeting that we scheduled for this evening. Reschedule it. I'm on my way now", Shelby said with authority, showing that she was all business. The man with the thick Indian accent tried to protest but caved almost instantly. What Shelby Corcoran wants, Shelby Corcoran gets and not even Sue Sylvester could stop her when she meant business.

It didn't take long for Shelby to arrive at McKinley High, and as she stormed down the corridor, her Christian Louboutin heels sounding out her every brisk move, and causing fearful students to part and line up against the walls and lockers. It was almost like parting of the Red Sea. That was the effect Ms. Corcoran had on her students. They didn't need to ask her a question to know what they answer would be. They didn't need to be asked to do something in order to do it they did it without hesitation and without protest. Yes, Shelby Corcoran was a forced to be reckoned with and there was already three people on her personal list who would feel the full force of her wrath when she came across them. Leroy and Hiram Berry and Rachel's attacker. Needless to say, Shelby didn't want any more names added to that list, but if they messed with her, or her daughter, they would pay.

Finally reaching the principal's office, she walked past the secretary, ignoring her request that she sit and wait, and burst through the door into the main office to find Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester in a heated argument. Something that had become the norm at McKinley. Especially with Sue constantly trying to bring down the glee club. Something Shelby herself, was not impressed about and was certain she would do something about when she had the time. Gazing at Figgin's behind the desk, she could see the man pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried desperately to ease the tension headache he could feel coming on. Then she realised that nobody had noticed her enter the room.

Flinging her handbag and her coat onto the chair in the corner of the room, she placed her index and thumb inside her mouth, curled her tongue, and let out a loud piercing whistle that silenced everyone, including the a couple of kids who had been passing by outside. "For God's sake, you're grown adults, members of faculty and you're at each other's throats like a pair of petulant children. What is the matter with you two? Sue instead of being such a vindictive bitch, trying to bring down the glee club all the time, why don't you focus all your negative energy on the Cheerio's. Who knows you might even win national's again. God knows they won't win the way they've been cheering lately", Shelby criticized.

Will allowed smug grin to form on his face as he watched Sue stand there absolutely horrified at having been spoken to as she had been. Never in her entire career had she come across someone who was so critical of her. But just as Will has about to burst with joy, Shelby turned to face him. "And you, if you care so much about your glee club you'd spend more time investing in their interests instead of getting involved in petty childish fights with Sue, and crying to Figgin's every time the world throws you a curveball", she rationalized. Will could see where Shelby was coming from. At times it did feel like he was spending more time fighting battles rather than trying to come up with solutions. "If something is going well fix it, don't waste time crying about it. Otherwise you'll never be taken seriously as a serious contender for Nationals", Shelby finished.

Figgin's began to smile at the peaceful silence that had fallen in his office. Until he saw the glare of Shelby Corcoran pierce through him. "Now, as you're all aware, Rachel is in the hospital. However her condition is rather serious and requires a lot of intensive care. As her mother I would prefer to take of my daughter, rather than hire full time care", Shelby said as she noticed Will looking at her sympathetically. Sue on the other hand looked unfazed by the whole situation. Although Shelby could have sworn she saw Sue's eyes pass of a glimmer of concern for the young girl. "I'm taking leave, effective immediately, paid of course, and I expect you'll find a suitable replacement in my absence", Shelby listed off. Figgin's was about to speak only to be stopped by a raised hand.

"That wasn't suggestion or a request. That is what is going to happen", Shelby said. "If you'll excuse me I must be going. Will, I suppose I'll be seeing you soon", she said as she picked up her handbag and coat off the chair in the far corner. "You know you will. Send Rachel my love", he said as the woman smiled back at him. With that last exchange, Shelby turned on her heel and made her out of the office and down the hallway. "I like that woman. She's got serious balls", Sue said in admiration. "One day William, maybe you'll be lucky enough to grow a pair just as big", she said mockingly as she tapped his back with her hand and left the office. Leaving Will bemused by her latest insult. At least she didn't mock his hair this time.

Arriving back at the hospital, Shelby was feeling rather pleased with herself and what she had achieved so far in the day. It was a huge weight off her mind knowing she was freed of the extra work load and could focus solely on Rachel and the intensive recovery process that was to follow over the next couple weeks, months. Possibly even throughout the year. It also meant stepping up and doing whatever was necessary to make sure that her daughter remained with her and didn't have to face the prospect of returning to her father's care. Shelby wouldn't allow it. She also had every intention of sitting down with Rachel and finding out more about her past. All the things she had missed, the good and the bad. There was nothing she didn't want to know.

When Shelby was near the door of her daughter's hospital room she could hear the voice of a nurse trying to encourage Rachel "Come on Rachel you can do this, just give it one more try". Pushing the door over so she could peer inside Shelby stood and watched as Rachel sat in the armchair on the other side of the room, pillows surrounding her for comfort. The wheelie table was in front of her and the rehabilitation nurse sitting on a seat next to her trying to help Rachel grasp a spoon. It was part of her rehab recovery and so far she was having little success. It was like her hand and her brain weren't co-operating and no matter how hard she tried she just could seem to pick up the spoon. Although it had only been a couple of days since she had woken up, it frustrated her that getting back to normal was going to take so long.

Shelby watched as her daughter tried one last time to grasp the spoon. Her hand hovering over the object for a minute before she tried to pick it up. She tried once, twice, three times, but it wasn't working. Finally having enough Rachel sent the spoon crashing to the ground as tears began to pour down her face. The nurse was about to suggest trying something else but Shelby, seeing how upsetting this was for Rachel and how tired she looked, intervened. "I think that's enough for today, don't you?", she said as she raised an eyebrow looking at the nurse. Sensing Shelby's insistence the nurse stood up and placed the spoon back on the table in front of Rachel before leaving the room.

"I can't do this. Nothing feels right", Rachel said as Shelby removed a tissue from the box on the table and wiped away her daughters tears. Shelby gazed up into Rachel's eyes and cupped her cheek in her hand. "Yes you can. I know it doesn't feel like it right now but baby believe me when I say that it will get easier. You've only just come around from major surgery, you're still recovering. It'll take time but we will get you better", she said as she gently stroked away the tears that had fallen. Rachel nodded her head slightly and then looked up to see her mother giving her a warm smile. "Thank you", Rachel replied. Shelby waved it off as it if it were ridiculous for her daughter to be thanking her for such a thing. But she was grateful all the same to know that Rachel had listened to her. "Shelby, are you serious, about fighting my dad's for custody?", Rachel asked.

Shelby seemed confused. Why would Rachel ask such a thing? Shelby never said anything she didn't mean and this was something she was deadly serious about. Although she couldn't really blame Rachel for being apprehensive, she had walked out on her daughter twice already. But the first time it was against her will, she legally wasn't allowed to see her, and the second time, she genuinely thought Rachel was better off without her. "Of course I'm serious. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want us to be a family. I want you to come live with me", Shelby said trying her best to convey how serious she was. "Rach, what's brought this on?", she asked as she lifted herself off the seat and crouched down in front of her daughter.

"It's just, I know when you came back you said you wanted to build a relationship with me. But that was before all this", Rachel said glancing down at herself, her eyes falling on all her injuries. Shelby suddenly realised why Rachel was feeling the way she was feeling. Leaning forward, she placed a chin under her daughters chin and raised her head up so that their eyes were meeting. "Rachel, I love you and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to scare me away. I promise", Shelby said. And for the first time in her life, Shelby Corcoran made a promise that she whole heartedly intended to keep.

A couple of weeks later, Rachel was finally well enough to rest at home. Although she was still fighting weakness and pain, the doctors were adamant that as long as she had someone to watch her twenty-four seven and monitor her pain level, there was no reason why she couldn't heal at home. It had already been arranged, Shelby had spent days organising the house to meet Rachel's needs and her rehabilitation had been scheduled to take place at Shelby's house rather than at the hospital. It was a relief to know that Rachel would finally be going home with Shelby. They'd both been looking forward to it for some time. Now they silently hoped that it worked out. That Rachel felt comfortable, that Shelby was capable of being a mother and that Hiram and Leroy Berry would leave them in peace. The latter being the least likely.

Glancing around her old office that had been turned into a temporary bedroom while Rachel healed, Shelby admired her work. Granted she had paid interior designers and decorators to do the manual labour, but she had worked alongside them to make sure it was comfortable and suited her daughter's needs and personality. After correcting the positioning of one of the throw pillows, Shelby finally exited the room and made her way down the hall to the grandiose kitchen. The biggest room in the house. It's styling was impressive, it was modern and made great use of the natural lighting from the windows, but the wooden floors added a warm feeling to the room. The black marble countertops were glistening and perfectly matched the monochrome feeling of the white cabinets and metallic handles that matched the steel kitchen appliances. It matched Shelby's hectic lifestyle and clear absence of time for any sense of real detail. Something that would change once her daughter moved in.

Noticing the time on the clock on the wall, Shelby picked up her handbag and made her way to the door, locking it up as she left the house. It didn't take long for her to reach the hospital. It may have had something to do with her speeding, but she couldn't help it, she was excited. Walking up the nurses desk, she requested the forms she needed to sign in order for Rachel to be released, and once her name had been signed on the dotted line, she walked down the corridor to her daughter's bedroom and saw Rachel sitting in a wheelchair, holding the teddy bear Finn had given her, waiting for her mother to show up. Her head now free of the heavily wrapped bandaging and replaced by a rectangular padded dressing that sat on the side Rachel's head over her surgical scar.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?", Shelby asked with the biggest smile on her face. She clearly couldn't hide her delight. Rachel smiled back and nodded her head. "I can't believe I'm finally going home. To your home", Rachel replied with a shy smile. "Our home", Shelby corrected her. Although this would be the first time Rachel ever stepped foot inside her house, she wanted her daughter to feel at home. That she could feel safe and comfortable. She didn't want her to feel like a guest in her own home. After all, Rachel would be living there until she finished high school. Maybe even after that if she decided to attend a college our performing arts school nearby. Lima was only half an hour's drive outside the state capital. It would be possible for her to live at home if that was what she wanted.

"Okay mom, here is everything Rachel will need. Dressings, pain medication and some antiseptic wipes and creams that you will need to apply to her surgical scars once a day just to make sure they don't get infected", the nurse explained as she handed the bag over to Shelby who placed it in side her oversized handbag. Silently thankful she had brought such a big bag that. "And that's it. Since I'm a nurse and I work in a hospital I think it's only appropriate that I say Rachel I wish you all the best and I hope never to see your face around here again", the nurse said with a smile. Shelby and Rachel laughed at the obvious joke and thanked her for everything she had done. Once the nurse left, a tall muscular man walked in to help bring Rachel down to Shelby's car while the older woman picked up her daughter's gym bag and carried behind them.

As they got to the car park, Shelby unlocked her Range Rover and opened the back door, placing the bag in the back seat, while the male nurse helped lift Rachel out of the wheelchair and positioned her in the passenger seat. He then folded he chair up and placed in the back seat and closed the door. Shelby thanked him and then climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Before she pulled off, she reached into the bag and picked up a pillow and placed it behind Rachel's back. The girl responded by smiling. "You thought of everything didn't you", she said. Shelby laughed. "What can I say, I like to be prepared".

The drive home was silent, both waiting anxiously to find out what their reactions would be to their new living situation. As the car pulled up into the driveway, Rachel was stunned by the sheer size of the house. For a second she thought they had pulled up outside the Whitehouse, only to have her stunned expression met by her mother's amused grin. "This place is huge", Rachel said. Shelby laughed. "What can I say, the Carmel Boosters club loved me. So much so my severance pay when I left could put all of Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions through ivy league college", she explained. Rachel laughed at what she had just heard. Considering this was the same booster club who paid for the entire Carmel show choir to have Range Rovers, she couldn't say she was surprised.

Getting out of the car, Shelby removed the wheelchair from the backseat and unfolded it and helped to lift Rachel from the car. Closing the door she wheeled her daughter up to the front door and unlocked it, opening it up to introduce Rachel to her new home. Glancing around, Rachel was speechless. To her left was the living room, a grand piano positioned right in front of the window, a large leather couch in the shape of an L, was on the other side of the room, facing towards the plasma screen television. The shelves next to it housed hundreds of DVD's. Many of them musicals, while the others were a mixture of comedies, thrillers and romantic comedies. To her right were two white sliding doors that were closed. Next to that was the stairs that led up to the upstairs bedrooms.

Shelby gave Rachel a quick tour of the downstairs, the living room, the dining room, kitchen, the sun room, where Shelby would often sit and read and the downstairs bathroom. There were many other rooms downstairs, but for the time being they could wait. Wheeling Rachel back out to the foyer she stopped outside the doors that were closed. "For the time being this, is your room", Shelby said as she pulled the doors apart. Rachel glanced around and smiled. The walls had been painted a pale pink and there was a gold star decoration hanging over the head of the bed. "This used to be my office. But since you can't manage stairs right now, I've moved my office down the hall. And, when you get better, you can help me design your bedroom upstairs", Shelby said with a smile as she sat on the bed in front of Rachel. "Wow, I-I don't know what to say", Rachel said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy it", Shelby said as she wiped away a stray tear. "Now why don't I make us dinner. You haven't eaten in a couple of hours I don't want you wasting away", Shelby said as she tipped Rachel on the nose. Pushing Rachel's chair down to the kitchen she placed her next to the dining table, so that she was close enough to the television, but also close enough for so that she could talk to Shelby while her mother prepared dinner. A meal which was more than suitable for a vegan. Much to Rachel's delight. After a couple of minutes of silence, Rachel spoke up. "Shelby, do your parents, my grandparents, do they know about me?", she asked as she watched her mother standing at the kitchen island chopping up a tomato.

Registering the question, Shelby put down the knife she had been using and wiped her hands in the dish towel and then glanced up at her daughter. "They didn't know about you at first. They never knew I had been pregnant, or that I had a daughter. I was estranged from them at the time I decided to become a surrogate for your fathers. I only reconnected with them a couple of years after I came back from New York. That was when I told them about you", Shelby explained. She could see the questioning look in her daughter's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking so she decided to put her mind at rest.

"I wanted to call them as soon as I found out that I was pregnant. And then when I found out I was having a little girl. But then when you were born and your father's took you away, it was too painful. I knew that if I'd told them, than the reality of you being gone and not being a part of your life would be real. And I couldn't handle that", she said her voice quivering slightly. Rachel acknowledged what Shelby had said with a small smile. There was one more questions he had and it was one she had been thinking about for weeks, but was too scared to ask. The fact that everyone had been avoiding the subject also didn't help. But now was her opportunity, and for her own sanity, she needed to know the answer.

"Shelby", she said and once again her mother gave her, her undivided attention. "Did the police, did they catch the guy who did this to me?". Shelby froze. How was she going to tell her daughter the truth? How was she going to look her in the eye and tell her that the thug who had tried to kill her was still on the loose? With no other choice, she decided she would just have to break the news to her and comfort her in whatever way was necessary. Walking around the island, Shelby walked over to Rachel and crouched down in front of her. "No sweetie. They haven't caught him yet. But listen to me, he won't ever hurt you again okay. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you", Shelby said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, holding her tightly but being careful not to apply pressure to Rachel's chest where she had been viciously stabbed.

Dinner had passed by rather quietly for both women. Still unable to completely grasp objects in which to feed herself, Rachel was essentially spoon fed by her mother. Although Shelby basked in the feeling of being able to do things for her daughter, Rachel found it rather embarrassing and. This was not how she imagined she would be spending her time with Shelby as they tried to establish a normal, if somewhat unconventional, mother/daughter relationship. But these were the obstacles life had thrown them and they had to try and overcome them, one way or another.

By the time they had finished eating it was late, and Rachel was exhausted. Although Shelby was keen for them to snuggle up on the couch and maybe learn a little about each other's lives, she decided that for the time being, she would just allow such conversations to come about organically, rather than forcing such topics. Standing up, Shelby wheeled Rachel to her room and rather awkwardly helped her to change into her cotton, star patterned pyjamas. As she lifted Rachel's top off, she noticed the girl gasp in pain. "Rach, what's wrong?", Shelby asked as she gazed into her eyes and noticed the tears welling up.

"It's nothing. It happens every time I change my top. My chest where I was…well it hurts is all", Rachel managed to say as she avoided using the term stabbed. Shelby glanced down at the bandaging that adorned her daughter's slender body and then back up at her daughter. "Okay, well let's got your PJ's on and then I'll get you some painkillers okay", she said as she helped Rachel pull on her pyjama top. Once the younger girl was dressed and tucked up in bed, Shelby mad her way to the first aid cabinet in her kitchen which also doubled as the medicine cabinet. Opening the door, she peered at the shelves until her gaze fell upon the white pill bottle with Rachel's name on it. Taking out two of the pills, she then went to the sink, picked up a glass and half filled it with cold water.

Walking back down the hallway, she walked into Rachel's room and found her daughter clutching her chest. Handing her the pills, she watched as she swallowed them one after the other, taking a swig of water after each. "Better?", Shelby asked as she sat on the edge of the bed placing the glass on the bedside table and focused on Rachel, who nodded. "Yeah a bit", she said. "Okay, well if you need anything or you're still in pain, call me. Anything at all", Shelby said as she tucked the covers in around her daughter's body. She placed on kiss on Rachel's cheek and then stood up walking across the room and out the door, partially closing over the sliding doors.

Alone with nothing but her own company, Shelby picked up the dishes from the dining table and scraped off the remaining contents into the bin, then put the plates and cutlery into the dish washer to be washed in the morning after breakfast when it was slightly fuller. Crossing over the refrigerator, she removed a bottle of white wine and grabbed a glass from the shelf where all the wine glass where kept. Pouring herself a glass, she put the cork back in the bottle and then made her way into the living, flicking on the T.V and sitting in the corner of her leather couch. With little else on, Shelby settled on a documentary about the making of Wicked the musical. For years Shelby would hear people tell her how much she looked like Broadway superstar Idina Menzel. Although it was flattering, she the show choir coach in her told her that her voice was far more polished.

Having drifted off to sleep after finishing her wine, Shelby was awoken by the sound of Rachel mumbling in her sleep. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Shelby sat up and listened for a moment to make sure she was in fact hearing it, or if she had been dreaming. Then she heard a tearful voice and it cause Shelby to jump up from the couch and cross the hall to her daughters room. Sliding the doors across, she crept inside and saw Rachel tossing and turning. "No, daddy please, don't. Please!", Rachel begged in her sleep. "I won't tell anyone I promise", she said as the tears continued to track down her cheek. Shelby was worried. Was Rachel having a nightmare or was she remembering something.

Stepping over to the bed, Shelby placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and gently tried to shake her awake. "Rachel, sweetie, wake up", she said. Without warning Rachel almost shot up out of the bed. Stopped only by the pain in her chest from moving any farther. The action startled Shelby who wasn't expecting it. Wiping her eyes, Rachel turned and looked at her mother, wondering what was going on. She looked like a frightened child. "Rach, it's okay", Shelby said as she helped the teen prop herself up on the pillows. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me", Shelby said as she stroked Rachel's arm. "It's nothing", the young girl replied.

Shelby could see it in the Rachel was hanging her head that her daughter was hiding something from her, and it was obvious that it was something that was causing Rachel a great deal of hurt. "Rachel, talk to me. You're making me worry. Is it about your father's? About them hitting you?", she asked. Rachel shook her head as if to say no. Unable to speak due to the fact that she was fighting back tears. "Rachel please. Talk to me. I want to help you", Shelby pleaded as she placed her hand on the side of daughters face and gazed into her eyes. Rachel could see it in her mother's eyes how worried and concerned she was. Unable to fight it any longer, Rachel broke down and began to reveal something about her past that would no doubt, hurt Shelby.

"I-I dreaming, about when I was younger. It was late, I was in bed. My dad, he came into the room, li-like he did every other night", Rachel stopped momentarily as she tried to ease her tears. Shelby sat silently, clutching Rachel's hands in her own. Her heartbeat almost at a standstill as she tried desperately not to allow her mind to wander to awful thoughts until Rachel finished. She couldn't breakdown in front of her daughter when she was trying to explain something that was clearly for difficult for her. "He would come in and stroke my hair. Tell me how pretty I was. Then he, he would start kissing me", Rachel said through her tears. Shelby's grip on her hands tightening.

"He would put his hand under my night dress, and h-he w-w-would touch me. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to stop. But he wouldn't. He would climb on top of me and press himself against me, and then, h-he would make me touch him", Rachel finished finally breaking down. Hear tears falling thick and fast. There it was. A mother's worst nightmare confirmed. Shelby's heart shattered into a million little pieces as she herself allowed her tears to fall. Edging closer to Rachel, she pulled her daughter into her embrace, leaning Rachel's head against her chest and stroking her hair. "He wouldn't stop", Rachel screamed through her tears. Shelby's grip on her intensified and she placed soft kissed on top of her head. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here now. I won't let them hurt you ever again", Shelby soothed as silently plotted revenge. Leroy and Hiram Berry were going to pay for this. One way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, read and favourite this story. I really appreciate it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with college. Just for future reference, I won't be able to update everyday due to college commitments. It may take me a couple of days to post an update but I hope you enjoy it enough to stick around and enjoy the ride. Thanks again and I hope you like it! **

It had taken an hour for Rachel's tears to subside and after so gentle rocking and the soothing sound of Shelby humming a soft, sweet lullaby, she had fallen back asleep. Although whether or not she stayed that way was uncertain. In between sobs, Rachel had explained to her mother how she had been having the same nightmares for years and that they only temporarily left while she was in the hospital and under heavy sedation. It pained Shelby to know that she had been completely oblivious to her daughter's living nightmare. To learn of the suffering she endured for pretty much her entire life, and to top it all off, Shelby blamed herself for staying away so long and allowing her daughter be subjected such inhumane cruelty.

As Rachel fell into a more peaceful slumber, Shelby moved herself off the bed and exited the room, only partially closing over the door. Standing outside, on her own, she allowed her tears to fall, but they were heavier and more intense than before. When she was holding Rachel, she was trying to be strong for her daughter's sake. She didn't want to show her any weakness. But as she stood in the hallway, alone, with nothing but the images of what those two men had done to her daughter to occupy her mind, the tears fell thick and fast with no sign of slowing down. As she relayed Rachel's words in her head, Shelby pictured grown man inappropriately touching her daughter, kissing her, forcing himself on top of her.

The image made Shelby shudder and she felt an uncontrollable urge to get sick. Rushing down the hallways she burst through the bathroom door and crashed to her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She heaved and wretched until there was nothing left to come up. Once she was finished she leaned back against the bathtub, pulling her knees close to her chest. If even the mere thought of what those men had done to Rachel could do this to Shelby, she couldn't bear to think of the turmoil Rachel most feel every single day of her life. To have lived through that, to have put up with it and have no one come to her rescue, to save her from a living hell that no child should ever have to endure.

Picking herself up off the floor, Shelby clung to the sink and closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to gather together her thoughts and settle unstable emotions. Turning on the tap she cupped her hands under it and lowered her head, splashing the cool liquid onto her face. When she was done she turned off the tap and wiped herself down with a towel. After brushing her teeth she made her way out of the bathroom , down the hall and up the stairs to change into her nightwear. Entering into her pristine bedroom, she flicked on the light and walked over to her walk in wardrobe. The room was very basic. The king sized bed was the main component of the room and the only thing that adorned the walls was a large decorative picture of the New York skyline at night.

Retrieving a pair of grey sweatpants and a scarlet and grey OSU hoody she still owned from her college years, Shelby quickly changed and threw her discarded clothes in the laundry basket. Heading down the stairs, she walked down the hall and into her temporary office she switched on her computer and signed into her email account. Hovering the mouse over the compose button, she hesitated for a second, wondering if she would be doing the right thing for Rachel, of if she was simply just trying to ease her own mind. After a brief weigh up of the pros and cons, she realised that she needed to do this for Rachel. Although Shelby was there for her completely, she knew deep down that Rachel needed someone with more knowledge in handling these types of situations to talk to.

With nothing else left to consider, Shelby began composing a message to Emma Pillsbury, organising a get together between the two of them to discuss an 'important matter', deciding against laying it all out on email for anyone to read. Once she was finished she signed off on the email _Regards, Shelby Corcoran,_ and then clicked send. Confident that she done the right thing, she stood up and walked out of her office switching off the light as she left. Entering the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and removed a bottle of water and then made her way to the medicine cupboard to retrieve Rachel's pain medication, deciding to bring it with her while she checked on her daughter. It was at that precise moment she heard the familiar mumbling coming from down the hallway.

Slamming the cupboard shut, Shelby dashed out of the kitchen, water bottle and medication in hand. As he entered her daughter's room, she could see the young girl tossing about uncomfortably in the bed, her body wanting desperately to thrash about, but the pain and discomfort of her injuries preventing her from doing so. Shelby moved over to the side of the bed and placed the pill bottle and the water down on the bedside table. Placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder she tried to gently coax her awake, only to realise that the girl was too far gone in her dream to be brought back from the edge. Not knowing what else to do, and afraid of startling the teenager, Shelby pulled back the duvet and climbed into the bed next to Rachel.

Feeling the younger girl continue to shift about, she snuggled close to her daughter and placed her arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her and holding her tightly. Shelby lay on her side with Rachel pressed up against her, the young girl's head now resting against her chest. As Rachel continued to struggle against her nightmare, or what was effectively a terrible memory from her past, Shelby whispered soft soothing words into her ear as she gently rubbed circles on her daughter's stomach to ease her pain. Raising her hand to stroke Rachel's cheek she felt a tear slide down her daughter's face. Wiping it away, Shelby shifted herself even closer to Rachel and pulled her in as tight as she could without hurting her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. They can't hurt you anymore", she whispered as she stroked Rachel's hair, avoiding the bandaged area to the right of the girls head. As feeling the protective arms of her mother wrapped around her, Rachel began to settle down, her movements less frantic and her erratic breathing beginning to even out. While gently caressing Rachel's silky smooth hair, Shelby found herself drifting off to sleep. The warmth radiating from her daughter as she held her in her arms, almost acting like a comforter of sorts and allowing this feeling of calm come over her that she never experienced before.

As morning came around, Shelby woke up to find Rachel still sleeping soundly. Putting to ease Shelby's anxiety over waking up to find her thrashing about in the bed as she fought against the terrifying images that haunted her sleep. Although she was happy and comfortable in her current position, she realised that her presence may startle Rachel when the girl woke up. After all, it's not like this was something they did regularly. They had only just come back into each others lives. Lying in bed wrapped up in each others arms was something reminiscent of a normal mother/daughter relationship, and this was a relationship far from normal. At least right now. Rachel found it hard enough to call Shelby 'mom', she probably would appreciate knowing that her mother had spent the night in her bed with her. Even if it was just to comfort her through her nightmare.

Carefully releasing her grip on her daughter, Shelby climbed out of the bed and pulled the duvet back up over Rachel, tucking it in around her. Walking out of the room she headed upstairs and into her room. Removing clothes from her walk in wardrobe, she laid them on the bed and headed to the adjoining en-suite to shower. It wasn't until she felt the warm water against her skin that was awoken to the new day that was upon her. Today was the beginning of a new chapter in Shelby's life. Today she would begin her pursuit of justice for Rachel, she would work towards building up a relationship a relationship with her daughter and she would help heal her emotional scars and piece together the shattered pieces of Rachel's tumultuous life.

For the first time ever, Shelby Corcoran had a purpose in life. One that meant more to her than any winner's trophy or award. It was her chance to reinvent herself and take on a new challenge, but one that would reap the most rewards. Once she stepped out of the shower, Shelby dressed for the day and headed downstairs to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. As she waited, she made up a bowl of fresh fruit for breakfast and squeezed some fresh orange juice. Picking up a cereal bowl and filling it with fresh fruit, she poured a glass of juice and placed the contents on a tray. Carrying the tray to Rachel's room, she noticed that the teenager was waking up.

Walking over to the side of the bed, she placed the tray on the bedside table and sat next to Rachel, helping her to prop herself up on the pillows. "Morning, how you feeling?", Shelby asked with a warm sincere tone to her voice, clearly worried about how her daughter was feeling after her breakdown the previous night. Rachel averted her gaze, knowing that her mother would see the truth within them when she spoke. However, although she wasn't looking at Shelby, her fidgeting hands against the edge of the duvet, gave away her clear discomfort. "I'm, um, I'm okay. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can we discuss it later?", she asked with a pleading look to drop the current topic. Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and gave her a smile.

"Of course. Now let's get some food into you before you fade off the face of the earth", Shelby said as she silently worried about Rachel's shrinking frame. It wasn't the teenagers fault. She wasn't doing it intentionally, it was all down to the fact that she was in too much pain to do anything but sleep. The medication she was on also didn't help, but until Rachel began to heal and was back on her feet it was likely her weight and her eating habits would remain a concern. Especially with the stress she was under. It was because of this Shelby made a mental note to make sure that Rachel ate and that everything she'd been through didn't cause her to slip into bad habits that would affect her health.

Picking up the bowl of fruit, Shelby spoon fed Rachel like she had been doing the last few weeks and when her daughter was finished and had a few mouthfuls of juice along with her pain meds, Shelby helped her lay back down so she could rest. Any other day, she probably would have made her get up and get used to being home and adapting to her new living conditions. But Shelby was expecting company and she thought it best to allow Rachel to sleep and avoid any awkward conversations. Lifting the tray, she carried it out and closed the door behind. Just as she arrived in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. 9:00 on the dot. Just like the email requested.

Walking down the hallway, Shelby entered the foyer and opened the door. "Emma, thank you so much for coming over", Shelby said as she invited the smaller woman into her house. Emma simply smiled at her. "No not at all. I'm glad you feel like I can help", Emma replied as they made their way into the kitchen. "Coffee?", Shelby asked as Emma sat on a stool at the kitchen island and simply nodded her head. After pouring two cups of coffee and allowing Emma to add her own sugar to her own satisfaction, the woman now found themselves sitting in the living, where Emma was arranging the magazines on Shelby's coffee table by size. When she was done she sat up and turned to the older woman.

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm assuming this is about Rachel", Emma said as she held her coffee cup in her hands. Shelby glanced down at her cup and sighed. She felt like she was breaking Rachel's confidence in her by calling Ms. Pillsbury. But at the same time, she needed someone who was adapt at working with hormonal teenagers on a more personal level to weigh in on the situation and Emma was the first person who came to mind. "Rachel had an incident last night, a nightmare. It was about her past. At first she wouldn't tell me about it but eventually she broke down and, she, she told me something. Something I don't think she's told anyone", Shelby said as she gazed up at the younger woman who was staring back at her with curiosity.

After what seemed like hours, Shelby had finally finished explaining to Emma the events of the previous night. About the abuse, both physical and sexual that Rachel had endured for years. It broke Emma's heart to imagine what the young girl had to put up with. She also felt guilt for not noticing just how damaged Rachel truly was. When she looked up at Shelby, she realised that the older woman was crying. Reaching into her handbag, Emma pulled out a small packet of scented pocket tissues and handed one to Shelby. Gratefully excepting it, she wiped away her tears and apologised for her little wobble.

"So have you worked out how you want to progress from here? Have you sought out legal advice, thought about, maybe getting Rachel some therapy?", Emma asked as she took another sip of her coffee as her mind ran through the list of things that should be considered in situation as sensitive as this. Shelby nodded her head to indicate that she had begun taking the necessary steps. Until she spoke to Rachel, therapy was something that would remain an option. She didn't want to force it on her daughter, but at the same time, Rachel needed to look after her mental health. Picking up her own cup of coffee, she inhaled the rich aroma and then took a sip and then looked at Emma.

"I've started the legal proceedings for custody of Rachel, everything else will depend on what she wants to do. I'm not going to force anything on her. It wouldn't be fair", Shelby explained as Emma nodded understandingly. Sitting up Shelby placed the cup back down and glanced across the living room to the sliding doors on the other side of the hall where Rachel was resting. Turning her attention back to Emma she spoke up again. "To be honest, I just want to know that there's someone else there for Rachel to lean on through all this. I know she has the glee kids, but I can tell that they're more teammates than friends. It worries that Rachel doesn't have anyone to lean on at school. No real friends that she can confide in. I know she's close to Kurt and Mercedes but they constantly falling out. I just, I wish someone was there for her", Shelby said with a sad shrug of her shoulders.

Emma looked confused as she sat with her knees together, her hands clasped together around them. There was clearly a lot about Rachel's life that Shelby was still unaware of. "She does", she replied and watched as the older woman looked up surprised. _What?_ Shelby thought. How could she not know this? Surely if Rachel had such a person in her life she would know about it? Why didn't Rachel say anything to her. With her curiosity finally invested in the conversation, Shelby stared straight into Emma's eyes, almost as if trying to read her mind so she would have the answer straight way. Then she finally spoke. "What, who?", she asked and watched as Emma wrote down the name and number on a piece of paper and when Shelby realised what she had written down and she was left rather speechless. Taking up the cordless phone she dialled the number and waited for an answer.

An hour later, Shelby was in the kitchen removing the contents of the dishwasher. After making the call Emma had left as she was meeting up with Will. It was now twelve in the afternoon and having cleaned down the kitchen and checked on Rachel, Shelby was now flicking through her iPhone, anticipating a phone call from her lawyer about the custody proceedings and although she knew it was important, the phone call she had made earlier left her anxiously waiting a knock on the door. In that moment, the doorbell rang and Shelby looked up. The phone call she had made had clearly resonated with its recipient. Walking down the hall into the foyer, she put her handle on the door and opened it to reveal the person standing on the others side. "Quinn, hi"…..

**I know it seems rather predictable to have Quinn turn out to be Rachel's confidant, but I just thought Lea and Dianna's friendship off set, (although I never quite got people lesbian hopes for them), was so cute and I often hoped that eventually Quinn and Rachel would become friends on the show so I decided to play around with this idea in my fic. For anyone worried that this is going to turn into a Quinn and Rachel centred fiction, don't panic. This will be a balanced storyline that will explore relationship development. I just figured that Rachel needed someone her own age that she could rely on in this fic instead of depending soley on Shelby. **


	8. Author's Note

**Hey loyal readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been battling a serious bout of writers block. My head's currently all over the place. I'm a journalism student so I have writing assignments coming at me from all directions and it's been hard to find the time to sit down and figure out where this story is going. Never fear I have been wracking my brain all week and I think I have broken through the mental block barrier and come up with some ideas for a couple more chapters. **

**That said I am a busy girl, juggling multiple stories, college work and other social obligations. I know it's been a while but please bear with me. I really am struggling for downtime to get back into writing this story but I will try and update soon. This story has only just begun, there's plenty more to come and that's for certain. **

**Thanks for the support and the reviews and I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**


End file.
